Miss Kirumi
|Civilization = Fire |Civilization2 = Nature |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Miss Kirumi was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. She is a member of the Fua Duelists, marked as (K) and is ranked 16th in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Charge She teaches all the kids in the Fua Castle on how to duel. At the end of their training she takes them all into the Duel Room where she test them by making them fight each other. In the end she makes the winner a new member of the organization through Zakira's acceptance. She wears an armor which have spikes in it she can use these as missiles and also when these spikes fall there size become huge. She is very cruel and hot headed. She does not like to share any of her things with anyone not even Hendrix who just wanted a banana from her deserts. She have dueled and defeated Bura, El Rio, Delicious and Chappi. She even blackmailed them sometimes so they could stop Shobu. She dueled Hakuoh as a Double Duel. In this duel Jason was with her and they were both dueling against Hakuoh and she lost against him. She later dueled against Mimi but also lost against her. Duel Masters Cross She later reappeared in Duel Masters Cross and defeated Hakuoh's mother in a Kaijudo duel and got fainted after the intense duel. Because of her duel and Jason duel as well that Hakuoh's mother could not sustain her injuries and it was not long that made her sick and she passed away. Kirumi then reappeared for the final time as "Kiss" in World Championship Tournament. She dueled against Mimi for the last time and lost against her. Duel Masters Manga She is a Fua Duelist and teaches Yumama how to duel. All of her cards in her deck cost 3 or less and her trump card is Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider, which shocked Boy George when he first saw it. She along with Jason dueled Hakuoh and broke all of his shields, but was defeated by his Slash and Burn and Heavyweight Dragon combo. Deck Duel Masters Charge She uses a Fire and Nature civilization deck. *Pocopen, Counterattacking Faerie x2 *Hearty Cap'n Polligon x4 *Sniper Mosquito x4 *Comet Missile *Rikabu's Screwdriver *Pyrofighter Magnus x4 *Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider x2 *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw x2 *Nomad Warrior El Gigio *Dreaming Moon Knife x2 *Brock, the Screw Soldier *Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie x4 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Samba Totem *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Shock Trooper Mykee *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Terradragon Regarion Duel Masters Cross In this season she started to use a Snow Faerie deck using all of her Snow Faerie cards from her previous deck, and stopped using any Fire Civilization in her new deck. *Diamond Fall *Mad Sakuran, Cursed Ice Fairy *Natural Snare x4 Trivia *Her Japanese name is supposed to be "Kill Me", but since all she did in the manga is being a lapdog of Jason, she did not get what she wants to get. Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists